<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who's Asking [PROMPTS] by rainfalling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452928">Who's Asking [PROMPTS]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainfalling/pseuds/rainfalling'>rainfalling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cuddling, Enemies, Fluff, Gay, Gryffindor Bashing, Hogwarts, Howler, M/M, Next Generation, Room of Requirement, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Soft Boys, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, forced to work together, prompts, protective!albus, schoolproject</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainfalling/pseuds/rainfalling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a list of oneshots based on prompts! Feel free to leave some in the comments!</p><p>Chapters ft ships<br/>Albus/Scorpius : 2,4<br/>James/Severus: 3,<br/>Draco/Harry: 5</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Severus Snape, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. INTRODUCTION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is heavily inspired by @GoldenEmpire and their who actually cares series but i simply did it for a fandom im more familiar with.</p><p>ALSO just because I haven't mentioned a character or ship doesn't mean I won't write them I've only mentioned the few most popular i can think of. I'll definitely add tags as i write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys feel free to leave prompts in the comments below !! I'll take any male pairing from the harry potter universe (even fantastic beasts lol) no matter how obscure! This is just a bunch of fun so leave any prompst: aus, modern era, canon! </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Albus and scorpius cuddling:)<br/>for @Sara !</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus glanced once again at the slytherin common room enterance, sighing as the sight he saw was no different from a few minutes before. "Sorry Malfoy," he replied fondly, raking his eyes over his friends slight form, "I don't think we're gonna get away with it this time- I knew I should've taken the damn cloak!"</p><p>Scorpius rolled his eyes and decided to see for himself why exactly they couldn't go back to their rooms, they were only a few minutes- okay hours after curfew. What he saw when he peered round the corner answered his question quite simply. A middle aged lady with what looked like a permanent scowl was stationed in front of their painting. She had a cat curling around her legs, with an equally as menacing scowl. " Shit- Filch," he groaned as he turned back to Albus. </p><p>They both stared at each other for a long moment before Albus suddenly jumped, "Wait i know! My dad told me about this room- it turns into whatever you think about!" He exclaimed and immediately grabbed the other's hand and dragged him to the area he remembered his dad describing and began thinking as hard as he could for a room with a bed for them. </p><p>As he looked around he saw a door which he was sure wasn't there before and immediately started towards it, trusting that Scorpius would follow him. As soon as he entered he hearf soft footsteps enter behind him and shut the door. There was a problem though.</p><p>"There's only one bed."</p><p>"Thanks Scorpius I noticed," Albus replied shortly, before sighing and turning to face the boy. "It's fine I'll take the floor it looks comfortable enough," he offered, knowing his best friend well enough to know he wouldn't be able to handle not sleeping on a duvet.</p><p>"Don't be silly I'll- or we can just share, the bed's big enough for the both of us right?" Scorpius suggested, thinking better of sleeping on the floor. Before Albus could protest further he pointedly made his way to the left side of the bed and tapped next to him.</p><p>Albus groaned, knowing he couldn't refuse Scorpius when he looked at him like that. </p><p>Whenever Albus had imagined being in bed with Scorpius, this really wasn't the scenario in his head. They were like sardines, both refusing to make contact with each other which was suprisingly difficult considering the size the bed had looked when they had first seen it. </p><p>This was ridiculous, they shouldn't have to be practically falling of the bed to be able to sleep next to each other. So when Scorpius started shivering despite the layers of blankets on top of him, Albus couldn't help it when his hand reached out to drag him closer so their bodies were pressed against each other. </p><p>"Al what.." Scorpius began but the body heat was taking its affect and as their bodies curled into one another , his protest fell short.</p><p>Albus wrapped his whole arm around Scorpius' slight figure, head bent into the crook of his neck and nuzzling into him. He didn't know what any of this meant but at the moment he didn't want to dwell on it any longer. He just wanted to enjoy Scorpius's sharp citrus scent wrapping with his own piney one, wanted to bask in the moment of closeness. </p><p>"Thanks." It was the quietest whisper and Albus wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't been listening for it but it was enough to make him smile.</p><p>Scorpius allowed himself to endulge in the feeling of the warm embrace, pushing hsi body back into it as he held onto the arms. His fingers tracing small veuns he could see, not daring to stay still. </p><p>They were young, they were in love. But they were still too scared to do anything more than simply trace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the first writing I've done for this pair so lmk what you think! If I've made any mistakes feel free to lemme know and constructive criticism is always welcome!!</p><p>Leave any prompts below !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Start of Something Great</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt : Snames being forced to cooperate on something they both care enough about to try it seriously... after a whole sequence of them obstructing eachother in every hilarious possible way.</p>
<p>For: @Guest (also @Kara and @Vanessa who requested snames)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took forever! Also i only really started this prompt so if you'd like me to continue let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus sighed as he walked into the defence against the dark arts classroom. He simply didn't have good memories attached to this place, maybe it was because it was Potter' favourite, maybe it was that one time they had had to deal with a boggart and his had turned into.. anyways that didn't matter now. He had figured out a formula by now. Stick to the back, stay as far away from Potter's gang as possible and simply get an E in the class.</p>
<p>"Welcome Class.."<br/>It was the loud booming voice of their professor, that made Snape snap his head up to finally glance at something that wasn't his book and darkwood table.<br/>"I have some exciting news- well exciting for me, you youngsters don't appreciate a good creative assignment anymore. Well you're gonna have to be excited for this one as it's worth 50% of your final grade."</p>
<p>There was murmur in the classroom and Severus spotted a messy head of hair that could only really belong to one prat. The head was currently focused on folding a sheet of paper and throwing it at Lily. Snape rolled his eyes: how immature.</p>
<p>The professor continued. "This is going to be a pair project." There was a loud whoop from the loudest two in the class, and now I won't insult your intelligence by giving names. "Don't get so excited now.. I have already chosen partners and I have made sure that they are people you haven't worked with before. You will be graded separately so none of that 'you do it and I'll slap my name on it' crap, i can sense you magic signatures on the presentation remember." She stated simply arms crossed over her chest. "Now all you have to do is research a form of defence that is most commonly used in another country - and no Black you can't choose guns- it has to be magical. You'll have to present it to me in a creative format of your choice."</p>
<p>Snape sighed, he didn't really mind who he was paired with, simply because he resented everyone in the class an equal amount. Maybe Lily would be slightly less, but then again only slightly, especially since the incident. He zoned out slightly his eyes focused on Potter's hair as he seemed to be passionately discussing something with black, or at least they had been before his name was called. </p>
<p>"Severus Snape and..</p>
<p>James Potter."</p>
<p>Fucking pardon?</p>
<p>Just his luck, he'd get put with his arch nemesis. Snape didn't consider himself a dramatic person (maybe just a tad) but he was sure he was going to shrivel up and die if he exchanged anything more than bitter insults with Potter.</p>
<p>It seemed Potter shared a similar thought process judging by the loud huff and indignant protests that came from his section of the room, and he wasn't the only one who shared the sentiment as the whole class was whispering about the potential disaster. The professor however, simply smiled knowingly and continued with the lesson for that day.</p>
<p>At the end of class, Snape had packed his stuff away as slow as he could and still when he made his way to the door he walked straight into a hard chest that had appeared in his path out of nowhere. Glaring up at the face he resented so much, he was suprised to see a face that didn't look like it was about to mock him. Although there was a glaring Sirius right behind him, and it made it very hard to form coherent thoughts. </p>
<p>"What is it Potter?"</p>
<p>"Well, I'm not sure if you were aware but Professor Hollows hates us and now were stuck together- I need an O in this class and I won't have you stick your slimy nose in and ruin everything." Severus resisted the urge to touch his nose self consciously- it would give Potter too much satisfaction.</p>
<p>"Okay fine, you can meet me during lunch at the library. We can sort it out there." He stated simply, glaring up at the boy. "And please Potter, don't bring your sidekicks: one of you is irritating enough." And with that he barged passed them, already dreading their arrangement at lunch. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Snape had been in the Library for way too long now. He had spent his time productively at least, as he was surrounded by a mountain of books about foreign magic and protection. Potter hadn't turned up, though that wasn't surprising, the boy had the discipline of a goldfish and even that seemed like an insult to all goldfish everywhere.</p>
<p>"Ah finally putting that big head to use then Snivellius," a voice sneered over his head. </p>
<p>"Someone's got to do enough thinking for both of us Potter," he snapped back, before sighing and running a hand through his hair. "Look I've already researched some different methods-" but before he could finish his sentence, his notes were turned into paper planes and flow away. He glared up at the culprit with his wand out. "What the fuck ?" </p>
<p>"We won't be needing that-" James replied smugly, taking a seat next to Severus. "I already know what I want to do."</p>
<p>Severus's eyes narrowed further. "Oh great, the king of gryffindor knows what he wants to do.. no need for anyone else's opinion." He drawled sarcastically.</p>
<p>"No listen.. in some countries where magic is less developed the magic enforcement are allowed to use crucio during investigations for confessions- i wanted to talk about how they're using dark arts to stop them."</p>
<p>"That's... actually a good idea," he admitted, looking into the other boys brown eyes intensely. "Doesn't mean you can just turn my ideas into butterflies.." he added with a huff as he glared at him again. The comment earned him a short laugh and for a moment it seemed as if they were actually getting along. </p>
<p>Well.. almost.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to offer constructive criticism and leave prompts below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Howler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Albus/scorpius with albus picking scorpius over his family and embracing his slytherin side!! Please please I've been looking for a fic like this for a long time now. I love b!scorpius and protective albus 🥰❤❤❤<br/>for @Anrym</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus sighed as he glanced the clock above their door. "Come on Malfoy, time to wake up," he whispered gently into the head of hair that was curled into his chest.</p>
<p>"I'm fine right here.." Scorpius mumbled back, showing no signs of moving.</p>
<p>"Do you remember what today is? Cause you haven't stopped mentioning it for the last month.."</p>
<p>"Fuck," the blonde haired boy suddenly shot up, and started frantically looking around the room, earning a laugh from the slytherin who was still stretched on the bed.</p>
<p>"Relax babe it's not a big deal.. it's our sixth month.. if you forgot it doesn't matter," Albus teased as he saw the panic in the other boy's eyes, before he pulled him into his arms and kissed his forehead. "As long as we have a one year to celebrate soon, we don't need to do anything big for this one.." he mumbled against his platinum blonde hair.</p>
<p>"Shut up.. stop saying that it's just after last night i forgot about today.." Scorpius replied huffily as he punched against Albus' chest lightly.</p>
<p>"Can't blame you.." Albus smirked in response, at which point scorpius promptly kissed him 'just to wipe the smirk of his face'. "Speaking of last night," He started as he flipped the two of them over so Scorpius was underneath him and he pinned the boys arms above his head and leaned down to press kisses against his pale skin, which was quickly becoming more flushed as he continued his way down Scorpius' chest.</p>
<p>Just as he felt the fingers curl into his dark hair he heard a tapping against the window. With a sigh, he glanced up to see an unfamiliar owl against the window. "For fucks sake," he groaned as he resisted the urge to ignore it and focus on his beautiful boyfriend laid out beneath him. Scorpius was also glaring at the window and had propped himself up.</p>
<p>As soon as Albus opened the window, the owl came hurtling in and dropped a glowing red envelope. He winced as he glanced at it.. there was only one person he knew who would send him a howler.</p>
<p>The envelope spat itself open and a loud booming voice echoed through the walls of their shared room.</p>
<p>"Albus! James reminded me what day it is today and I cannot believe you still haven't broken up with Scorpius. It was okay at first.. you're only a teenager, you're allowed to experiment but this is getting ridiculous. Have you seen the boy? He reeks of Malfoy, and I will not have you fraternising with someone who has such terrible morals. The boy is a terrible influence on you and represents everything slytherin we want you to stay away from. Please understand that we want the best for you and that disgusting slytherin boy isn't it. We're sure he's manipulating you and if you don't end it soon we'll have no choice but to get the school involved."</p>
<p>The echo of his father's voice still resonated in the room as the silence filled up the space that had just seconds ago been hurling insults at Scorpius.</p>
<p>"I-i thought you said you hadn't told them."</p>
<p>Albus sighed and dropped to the bed, head in his hands as he glared at the shreds of the howler which covered their carpet. "I didn't want you to know he didn't like you.. I was hoping he'd come around."</p>
<p>Scorpius shuffled forward, behind the slouched body of the other teen. "Hey it's okay.. it's not your fault im a 'disgusting slytherin boy'," he joked, trying to make light of the situation. That was clearly not the right thing to do as Albus stood up abruptly and began pacing around the room.</p>
<p>"How dare he? How fucking dare he? It was fine while he was trying to tell me what to do- I'm used to that. How dare he insult you and your family.. who does he think he is?" Albus fumed as he marched around their room angriliy, as he tried to think of a way to make his father understand just how much of a 'bad slytherin' he was.</p>
<p>"Al, it's not worth it. I don't mind, it's fine," Scorpius protested, not wanting to cause a scene, knowing that the determined glint in Albus' eye could lead to nothing good.</p>
<p>"No! It's not fucking fine. How dare he- how dare james. They've done nothing but make my life hell for the past 17 years of my life and now I'm finally happy they want me to stop- absolutely fucking not and they need to know that," he ranted as he pulled on his trousers and a t-shirt. "Put your clothes on babe, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind."</p>
<p>"I really think this is a bad idea," he mumbled as he reluctantly pulled on his green sweater and sweatpants before he felt himself being all but dragged by Albus. He had never seen such determination in the other boy, as he marched across the school, and towards the gryffindor dorms with an intensity he had never witnessed.</p>
<p>Albus glared at the gryffindor door until it finally opened and he growled at the forst year who was coming out. "Can you get James Potter from the seventh year dorms?"</p>
<p>"Please," Scorpius added nervously as the boy scurried upstairs to go and call James. He then turned to Albus and reminded him again this was a bad idea but he got simply no response.</p>
<p>James appeared through the painting and Albus grabbed him by his collar and slammed against a wall. "Leave, Scor alone. You tell dad another thing and I'll make sure you regret it," he snarled as he pushed the gryffindor against the wall. </p>
<p>"Albus! Get off him!" Scorpius yelled as he pulled Albus away from his brother, standing in between them.</p>
<p>Albus glanced from Scorpius to games and he finally relaxed his tight fists, though the scowl on his face was just as prominent as ever.</p>
<p>In a calmer voice he carried on speaking. "You think you're so much better than us.. why? Oh you're so fucking brave. Yeah well I don't give a crap about our family traditions or whatever you wanna call it because this boy right here," and with that he pulled Scorpius closer to his chest," he makes me so fucking happy and there's nothing you can do that'll make me give up on him. So take your complaints and shut up," he finished before kissing Scorpius as hard as he could.</p>
<p>Without even waiting for a response he took Scorpius' hand and walked back again.</p>
<p>"Wow.. that was quite a show."</p>
<p>"Shut up you idiot. I just declared my undying love for you and that's all you have to say?" Albus replied as he looked at him with a fond smile.</p>
<p>"Well you know.. I have the whole day to thank you," Scorpius shrugged as he burrowed into Albus' chest. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a real cute one! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Feel free to leave prompts below for any pairing (no matter how obscure!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Doorbell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Darry secret lovers! for @Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco pressed his back against the warm sheets, indukging in the knowledge that they had been cold a mere moments ago, and now they had warmed them. He shifted onto his side, pale hair falling into his eyes as he came face to face with the bright green eyes. Perhaps it was because of the constant thick lenses that he had never noticed, but the eyes seemed to have a certain magnetic pull. They begged for him to stare into them forever, and never remove himself. And he was quite content to oblige as a small, distractingly fond sigh escaped him. His eyes shuttered close as he drifted from his anxieties, from questions and insecurities, to a place where him and Harry were the only two people- to his dreams of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he wished he could simply remain there for the rest of time, as a crude noise rang in his ear. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes, of course Potter had forgotten to turn off whatever horrid alarm it was. And now he was seemingly just snoring through it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Potter turn off your god-damn alarm before i do it for you-“ Draco didn’t even bother to open his eyes as he jabbed Harry’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What alarm?” came a muffled response, as those bright eyes finally pulled themselves open.That was when Draco felt his head ring again, if it wasn’t the alarm then what-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! The doorbell-“ And suddenly any trace of sleep was gone, Draco sat up in an instant, ripping off the duvet  (which caused a groan from the other side of the bed) and suddenly he was flaming with annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell didn’t you tell me you were having people over? I wouldn’t have fucking stayed over otherwise..” he moaned as he pulled on a shirt that lay discarded on the floor. Apparently his wistful tone was pitiful enough to compete with Harry’s sleep, as suddenly the boy was rubbing his eyes as he sat up in the bed as well. Eyes shifting over to where draco was getting dressed again, as he wetted his lips almost zoning out completely. It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault that Draco looked so good half dressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Its fine, Malfoy you can just apparate away- no big deal,” he replied, seeming unfazed by the sudden disturbance. He had always been like this, uncaring and nonchalant. As if they werent risking their reputations simply to kiss sometimes. Draco reasoned with himself that it was more than just kissing, it was the way Harry had nemorised Draco’s coffee order, and how Draco always stocked tea now, despite the fact he despised it. It was the fact that they exchanged shirts sometimes, mostly on accident and a few times because of sentimental rubbish. Besides, Harry was risking much more than Draco was- an auror consorting with a former death eater was just a headline begging to be published. So Draco reminded himself that this was to protect Harry as he snorted at the other man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh yeah? And what about the next time this happens? How many times do i have to apparate away in a hurry? How many times do I hide the belt you leave at my house so no one asks questions?” Draco pushed forward, his eyes stormy as he glared down at Harry who was suddenly looking a lot more awake now. “This is a fucking joke, Potter. Clearly you think so-“ he spat down at him. And with a small, final choked gasp apparated away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only when a minute had passed, of Harry sitting in the silence Draco had left behind did he realise that the doorbell had stopped ringing. Tears tracking down his face, he slammed closed the door of his room with the wand, scrubbing his face roughly. Almost as though he was trying to rub away any remnants of Draco’s lips on him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry it took so long :( but i think im just trying to not force myself! hope u liked it! constructive criticism is always welcome!! and prompts are open as always!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>